Flower of Love
by UchiHaru Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke-kun, kau begitu dingin. Menusukku dan membekukanku di saat yang sama. Namun, cinta yang kau berikan seperti es di dalam teh. Dingin. Tapi, itu yang dibutuhkan.
1. Chapter 1

**Flower of Love**

**By: UchiHaru Yuuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: SECRET ADMIRER**

**A SasuSaku Fanfict**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery**

**Warning:**

**OoC, gaje, AU, alur kecepetan, nggak pinter bikin summary, EyD kacau('-')v**

**Tidak menerima plagiat di area ini**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke-kun, kau begitu dingin. Menusukku dan membekukanku di saat yang sama. Namun, cinta yang kau berikan seperti es di dalam teh. Dingin. Tapi, itu yang dibutuhkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tetesan air hujan jatuh satu persatu, membasahi tanah basah dan kadang lolos mengenai tanganku. Bau hujan yang khas dan rasa dingin tak urung hinggap di indraku. Well, aku tidak terlalu suka hujan. Dengan memegang payung aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Sasuke, yang notabene-nya kekasihku, menyuruhku berangkat sendiri hari ini. Itu sudah biasa, sih. Tapi, berjalan menuju sekolah di tengah hujan entah kenapa membuatku kesal. Bukankah berangkat sekolah bersama di tengah hujan terdengar romantis?

Tepat saat hujan mulai agak reda, aku sudah sampai di halaman sekolah. Setelah menutup payungku aku segera masuk dan menyimpannya. Kubuka lokerku dan menemukan setangkai bunga yang kutebak sebagai bunga akasia lengkap bersama selembar kertas putih.

**.**

**Hari kamis ke-7. Kuharap kau bersedia mencari artinya.**

**S**

**.**

Yang benar saja! Bagaimana aku lupa jika hari ini hari Kamis. Tujuh minggu lalu adalah kiriman-kiriman bunga ini berawal. Bukan hanya akasia saja yang selalu terlihat dalam lokerku setiap hari Kamis. Tapi alstroemeria, ivy, anggrek, dan beberapa bunga lain yang pernah masuk dalam pot bunga ibuku. Entah siapa yang melakukan hal kurang kerjaan seperti ini—aku bilang seperti itu karena orang ini tidak tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya di depanku—. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku cukup senang setiap kali bunga-bunga ini terlihat di lokerku. Perasaannya sama seperti saat ada Sasuke di sampingku. Bicara soal Sasuke, siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Dia bagaikan permata di tengah batu. Siswa paling populer di KHS. Jelas saja, kan? Selain memiliki wajah tampan dan otak cerdas, dia adalah si bungsu dari klan Uchiha. Klan yang katanya memiliki kekayaan yang tidak akan habis selama tujuh turunan. Sempurna bukan? Tapi sangat disayangkan, sifatnya tidak seindah permata. Dia dingin, keras kepala, tidak pedulian, dan yang terpenting dia-tidak-romantis. Kadang aku merasa iri pada Ino. Sai, kekasih Ino, bisa dibilang laki-laki romantis. Ino sering bercerita bahwa Sai selalu mengiriminya hadiah dan kejutan yang tidak jauh dari kata romantis. Bahkan Sai juga memiliki panggilan kesayangan untuk Ino, Ino-hime. Sedangkan Sasuke? Mengirim pesan saja bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Ohayou, Forehead," suara yang sangat familiar terdengar. Aku menoleh. Dan kudapati gadis berambut blode panjang dengan mata biru shapire berjalan menghampiriku. Yup, gadis itu kukenal sebagai Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku.

"Ohayou, Pig," jawabku.

Ino menatap tanganku yang sedang mengenggam bunga akasia dari loker. Keningnya mengernyit. "Bunga lagi, eh?" tanyanya. Yeah, aku sudah memberitahu Ino soal kiriman bunga ini empat minggu yang lalu. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mana ponselmu, Forhead?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Kupikir Ino seperti perampok saja.

Aku merogoh tasku dan meraih benda kotak berwarna pink lalu menyerahkannya pada Ino. Tangan kecilnya menari-nari di atas keypad. Tak lama, ponsel pink itu kembali berpindah di tanganku.

**.**

_**Akasia: Cinta yang tersembunyi**_

_**.**_

Keningku mengernyit heran. Tapi, tanpa bicara banyak aku segera menyimpan ponselku dan memasukkan bunga itu ke dalam loker.

"Arti itu cukup umum untuk seorang secret admirer," komentar Ino.

Aku diam sejenak. "Kupikir begitu."

"Oh, ya, kemarin aku melayani seorang pembeli aneh di toko. Mungkin saja itu berhubungan dengan secret admirer-mu, Forhead," ucap Ino tiba-tiba tak urung membuatku kaget.

"Pembeli aneh?"

"Ya. Dia kemarin memakai jaket biru tua. Dia juga membeli bunga akasia di toko," ucap Ino.

"Apa yang aneh, Pig. Mungkin saja itu kebetulan," jawabku.

Tangan Ino melambai di depan wajahku. "Aku bilang aneh karena dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaketnya. Jangan memotong ceritaku dulu, Forhead." Ino menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau tahu seperti apa dia, Pig?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ino meletakkan jarinya di dagu dan matanya melirik ke atas. Gaya khas ino saat berpikir. Lalu kening Ino berkerut. "Gomen, aku tidak ingat," jawabnya dengan raut menyesal. Aku sedikit kecewa juga.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah, Pig. Kita bisa mengetahuinya lain waktu." Yeah, siapa juga yang akan betah terus bersembunyi selamanya, bukan?

.

.

.

Lihat ke depan, papan tulis itu masih terlihat kosong. Lihat ke kanan, Kiba dan Naruto sedang berebut buku. Lihat ke belakang, Ino pacaran dengan Sai. Lihat ke kanan, si bungsu Uchiha membaca buku. Kurasa Kakashi-sensei terlambat lagi hari ini.

"Ohayou," sapa seorang lelaki bermasker dengan rambut putih mencuat di depan kelas. Benar, kan, yang kubilang.

Kelas berubah menjadi hening. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara setelah kata sapaan keluar dari mulut Kakashi-sensei.

"Saat akan berangkat tadi ada seorang nenek yang akan menyebrang jalan. Jadi, sebagai guru yang baik, aku menolongnya," Kakashi-sensei tampak menjelaskan. Tapi, kelas masih hening. Lagi pula, hanya anak SD yang percaya alasan seperti itu.

"Hm," guman Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum-tanpa-dosa di balik maskernya. "Kurasa kita harus memulai pelajaran hari ini."

Kakashi-sensei menggiring kami menuju ruang musik. Ruang musik Konoha High School tidak bisa diremehkan. Tempat ini memiliki ruang yang luas dan alat-alat musik yang tidak diragukan lagi kelengkapannya ditata rapi. Dan yang paling aku suka dari tempat ini adalah sebuah piano yang diletakkan di depan dengan lantai yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Seperti menyerupai panggung kecil.

Setelah kami mengambil tempat duduk, Kakashi-sensei naik di atas panggung kecil tadi. Tanpa aba-aba, jari-jari lincah Kakashi-sensei menari di atas tust-tust piano. Jari-jari bergerak dengan tempo lamban. Suara denting piano membaur dan merangkai sebuah alunan melodi lembut. Aku pernah mendengar lagu ini. Kalau tidak salah ingat, di salah satu film barat. Aku tidak ingat persis.

Tepat saat tust terakhir ditekan, kami memberikan applus untuk Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursi.

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah mendengar lagu ini dengan baik, kan?" Kami serempak mengangguk. "Tugas kalian adalah mencari pasangan duet. Terserah kalian ingin menggunakan alat musik apa saja," ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil turun dari panggung kecil tadi.

"Sensei, bagaimana jika kami tidak mendapat pasangan?" tanya Karin sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Nilai kalian akan kosong," jawab Kakashi mengundang gumanan keluhan, termasuk aku. Pasangan berduet? Kurasa Ino bisa jadi pasanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pig, kau sudah dapat pasangan duet?" tanyaku pada Ino.

Ino menyeruput minumannya. "Belum. Tapi, Sai menawariku tadi. Mungkin aku berpasangan dengannya," jawab Ino lalu melahap ramennya.

Aku ber-oh ria. Aku kalah cepat dengan Sai rupanya.

"Memangnya kau sudah dapat pasangan, eh?"

"Belum."

"Biar kutebak, kau mau menawari jadi pasanganmu kan, Forehead," tebak Ino seratus persen benar. Aku nyengir. Membenarkan ucapan Ino.

"Hm, aku bisa sih. Tapi, bukannya lebih baik kau berpasangan saja dengan Sasuke?"

"Heh? Kau gila?" ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Ck, kalian kan pacaran. Apa salahnya dengan berduet. Bukannya kalian bisa memiliki banyak waktu bersama, kan?" ucapan Ino setengah menohokku. Setengah hatiku membenarkan ucapan Ino tadi. Tapi, setengah hatiku yang lain melarangnya. Yeah, meskipun status kami di sini berpacaran. Tapi, hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik. Kau tahu kenapa? Meskipun kami selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, kami jarang pergi di luar sekolah. Meskipun kami satu bangku, kami jarang mengobrol. Meskipun kami sama-sama punya ponsel, kami jarang berkirim pesan. Dan banyak meskipun lainnya yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Bahkan, kadang aku berpikir, tidakkah Sasuke mencintaiku? Atau, tidakkah Sasuke terbebani dengan status kami? Kalau saja Ino tidak meyakinkanku bahwa Sasuke mencintaiku—walaupun aku tetap saja ragu—mungkin aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami. Yeah, dengan resiko aku mengurung diri di kamar dengan setumpuk tisu.

"Kau coba saja, Forehead. Aku yakin, Sasuke mau," ucap Ino entah kenapa membuatku sedikit lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan laki-laki berambut a la chicken-but yang ia sebut sebagai emo style. Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan. Atau bahkan bisa disebut tidak ada yang kami bicarakan. Berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke memaksaku untuk terbiasa dengan atmosper seperti ini. Jika diam seperti aku jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Siapa tahu nanti aku menemukan bahan pembicaraan yang menarik bagi Sasuke. Selintas, aku jadi teringat ucapan Ino saat istirahat tadi.

_" Tapi, bukannya lebih baik kau berpasangan saja dengan Sasuke?"_

Aku menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Sasuke-kun," panggilku.

"Hn." Well, cukup singkat.

"Kau sudah mendapat pasangan?" tanyaku. Kami-sama, kumohon kata tidak yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak." Seperti anak kecil yang mendapat permennya, aku hampir saja berjingkrak senang saat ini juga. Beruntung aku bisa menahan hasratku berteriak. Tahan, Sakura, kau bisa melakukannya di rumah nanti. Jaga imej juga perlu kan?

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Aku setengah kaget. Jangan anggap aku berlebihan, oke?

"Ya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tediam cukup lama. Ia terlihat seperti orang gugup. Tapi, seorang Uchiha gugup itu hampir mustahil. Mungkin saja aku salah lihat.

"Kau menjadi pasangan duetku," ucapannya singkat dan terkesan perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah. Aku terdiam sejenak. Benarkah Sasuke yang mengatakan itu padaku? Atau hanya halusinasiku saja? Seseorang, aku mohon, tampar aku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakku sambil meloncat-meloncat di atas kasurku. Oke, kalian boleh menyebutku berlebihan sekarang. Lagipula, apa peduliku pada sebutan orang. Karna aku sekarang sedang bahagia.

"Forehead, kau kenapa?!" Ino yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu berteriak histeris. Aku menghentikan aksi meloncatku. Sedetik kemudian, aku segera menghambur menuju Ino.

"Ino, kau tahu? Aku senang!" teriakku kesenangan. Ino mendengus lalu mengelus kupingnya.

"Kau sedang memberitahu semua orang kau sedang bahagia, Forehead. Tapi, kau lupa memberitahu kenapa kau bahagia!" ucap Ino dengan suara melengking. Aku hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya. Telingaku pun juga terasa berdenging.

"Kau ingin tau, Pig?" tanyaku ambigu. Membuat Ino semakin merasa penasaran.

"Tidak." Ino mendengus keras. "Tentu saja aku ingin tahu, bodoh."

"Hei, aku tersinggung dengan kata bodoh, Pig," ucapku kesal. Bukannya sombong, aku ini cukup pintar. Orang pintar sepertiku tidak akan terima disebut bodoh.

"Aku juga tersinggung dengan kata pig, Forehead," balas Ino.

"Aku pun tidak terima dengan kata Forehead, Pig," balasku telak. Ino tampak frustasi dengan mengacak-acak rambut blodenya. Sedangkan aku, cukup tertawa puas.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Apa alasanmu bahagia?" tanyanya kalem. Kurasa ia sudah cukup frustasi.

"Kau ingat rencana kita saat jam istirahat tadi?" Ino mengangguk.

"Aku berpasangan dengan Sasuke-kun, Ino," ucapku dengan senyum mengembang.

Mata shapire Ino melotot, "Apa?!"

"Aaaaaaaa!" kami berteriak bersama.

"Sakura! Ino! Jangan berisik!" tegur suara ibuku lebih keras. Seketika kami terdiam. Tapi, senyum masih mengembang di bibir kami.

"Ceritakan padaku. Bagaimana kau mengajaknya, heh?" tanya Ino dengan sarat penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengajaknya, Pig."

"Lalu?" Ino semakin penasaran.

"Sasuke yang mengajakku. Eh, maksudku, Sasuke yang memerintahku," ucapku sambil memasang senyum lebar. Ino-pun tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Apa kubilang, Sasuke itu mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan ragukan dia lagi, Forehead."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Benarkah?

"Iya."

Lalu, orang misterius itu…

"Bagaimana dengan orang misterius itu, Ino?" ucapku tanpa sadar. Ino terdiam.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Sasuke?" Aku menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting."

Aku tersenyum membenarkan. Tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap bunga akasia yang aku dapatkan tadi siang. Bunga itu kuletakkan di sebuah vas kaca yang kuisi air. Bunga dari orang misterius itu.

Aku sendiri juga tidak paham dengan apa yang kurasakan. Setiap kali kiriman bunga itu datang, aku merasa nyaman. Seakan bunga-bunga itu memiliki kekuatan magis yang sama saat aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Perasaan sama seperti saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku setengah tahun lalu. Berdebar. Dulu aku berpikir, perasaan ini hanya akan kusimpan hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Tapi, kenapa harus ada orang lain yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Orang yang bahkan tidak kutahu seperti apa wajahnya.

"Hei, Forehead, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" ucap Ino sambil mencubit pipiku keras dan seketika menghancurkan semua pikiranku tadi. Ah, berpikir apa aku tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada yang aneh, eh?" tanyaku balik sambil mengelus pipiku yang kuyakini sudah berwarna merah. Berterima kasihlah pada Ino yang sudah membuat lukisan menyebalkan itu di pipiku.

"Ya. Kau aneh, bodoh," ucap Ino enteng. Sudah kubilang, kan, aku tidak suak disebut bodoh!

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh. Dasar Ino Pig," teriakku yang kesekian kalinya.

Bukannya merasa bersalah atau berniat meminta maaf. Gadis Yamanaka itu tertawa semakin kencang. Dengan kesal kuraih bantal dan melemparnya tepat di wajahnya. Ino menyingkirkan bantal itu namun masih menyungging tawa.

"Sudahlah, Forehead, aku menyerah," ucap Ino sambil berusaha menyamarkan tawa renyahnya. Aku mendengus. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan kalau Ino belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Forehead. Jadi pesanku, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap Ino sok dewasa. Yeah, kadang Ino juga bisa menunjukkan watak dewasanya di balik sifat kekanakannya. Dan aku sangat mensyukurinya. Karena pada saat tertentu, aku membutuhkan seorang kakak. Dan Ino mampu menjadi kakakku—meskipun kadang bisa jadi lebih kekanakan dari pada aku—.

Aku menatap Ino sejenak lalu tersenyum meyakinkan. "Tentu saja, Pig. Aku tidak memikirkannya lagi." Tapi, kurasa dia juga penting, Pig, batinku.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**NB:**

**Hallo-minna, Author bau kencur Yuuki kembali membawa fict baru. Kali ini Yuuki bawa fict series loh *'-'*. Maaf, mungkin Yuuki nggak bisa update kilat. Tapi Yuuki akan usahain update kilat—kek ada yang mau nungguin— XD sebisa Yuuki. Okeh. Cukup cuap-cuapnya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya jika berkenan. Flame diterima asal membangun.**

**Arigatou...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flower of Love**

**By: UchiHaru Yuuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****2****: ****FIND!**

**A SasuSaku Fanfict**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Genre: Romance, Mistery**

**Warning:**

**OoC, gaje, AU, alur kecepetan, nggak pinter bikin summary, EyD kacau('-')v**

**Tidak menerima plagiat di area ini**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke-kun, kau begitu dingin. Menusukku dan membekukanku di saat yang sama. Namun, cinta yang kau berikan seperti es di dalam the. Dingin. Tapi, itu yang dibutuhkan.**

.

.

.

.

Hari Kamis kedelapan. Aku terjebak di dalam loker sempit ini bersama Ino. Dalam misi penyelidikan. Aku tahu Ino menonton film action baru-baru ini. Dan obsesinya pada film itu memunculkan ide gila seperti ini. Meringkuk di dalam loker Ino yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan lokerku. Aku sangat bersyukur sekolah ini memiliki loker yang cukup untuk menampung kami di dalam. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu memotong-motong tubuhku agar muat masuk ke dalam. Yeah, ide gila yang cukup brilian untuk kali ini.

"_Forehead_," panggil Ino.

"Apa?"

"Lama sekali datangnya," keluhnya sambil menngibaskan tangannya pada wajahnya. Udara disini memang mulai pengap. Entah sudah berapa lama kami meringkuk di tempat sempit nan pengap ini. Tapi, masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda munculnya si pengirim bunga itu. Apa dia tidak datang? Mengingat bel masuk akan segera berbunyi sebentar lagi. Otomatis sudah sangat terlambat jika dia mengirim bunga di lokerku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Seperti biasa.

"Mungkin dia sudah jera," ucapku yang seketika itu membuat hatiku terasa terbebani. Dia sudah jera berarti tidak ada bunga lagi. Kenapa seperti ada yang hilang?

"Lebih baik kita keluar saja, _Pig._"

"Berhenti!" pekik Ino lirih saat tanganku akan mendorong pintu loker. Apa yang dia pikirkan, sih?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung. Matanya melotot. Tapi bukan memelototiku. Tapi sesuatu yang ada di belakangku. Aku langsung menengokkan kepala dan melihat ke luar melalui celah kecil di pintu loker. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut mangkok berdiri tepat di depan lokerku. Rambut mangkok? Aku mengenalinya sebagai gaya rambut Rock Lee. Jadi, yang selama ini mengirimiku bunga adalah... Rock Lee?

Setelah melakukan sesuatu yang sudah bisa kutebak, Rock Lee segera pergi. Dengan langkah terbirit-birit. Aku dan Ino pun segera keluar dari loker penyiksaan yang hamper mirip dengan neraka itu. Dengan terburu-buru aku segera membuka pintu lokerku. Tidak butuh Ino untuk menebak jenis bunga apa yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam loker. Bunga mawar. Dengan warna pink.

"Tolong percaya padaku." Aku menoleh. Dan mendapati Ino menatapku dengan ponsel yang sudah ada di genggamannya. "Itu artinya,_ Forehead."_

Aku mengangguk dan menarik kertas yang tidak pernah absen dari bunga kiriman itu.

.

**Apa kau penasaran padaku? Sayangnya aku bisa menebak kau yang bersembunyi di dalam loker sahabat pirangmu. Percayalah, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu.**

**-S-**

.

Misi kami gagal total!

Kulihat wajah Ino yang merengut.

"Tidak ada hasil. Padahal rasanya aku ingin mati di dalam loker itu. Sebenarnya siapa pengirim konyol itu, Sakura?!" Ino berteriak. Baru saja Ino memanggilku 'Sakura'. Pesan tersirat bahwa Ino benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Entahlah, _Pig._ Yang pasti dia bukan Rock Lee."

"Yeah, setidaknya aku mensyukuri itu." Ino terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "bagaimana kalau kita coba bertanya pada Rock Lee?"

"Ahh... benar. Mungkin Rock Lee tahu," ucapku dengan antusias. Wajah Ino juga tampak tak kalah antusias. Aku tahu Ino sangat tidak menyukai usahanya sia-sia. Apalagi mengingat Rock Lee yang mengirim bunga itu ke lokerku. Besar kemungkinan Rock Lee mengetahui si pengirim bunga itu bukan? Kecuali dia seseorang yang sangat cerdik yang sudah memiliki rencana lainnya.

Kami hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Aku dan Ino setengah berlari menuju kelas 2-1, kelas Rock Lee. Aku hanya bisa berharap, kali ini kami bisa menemukan petunjuk lain. Yah, aku harap.

Kelas 2-1 tepat bersebelahan dengan kelasku, 2-2. Sudah terlihat banyak anak pernghuni kelas 2-1 yang berdatangan. Tidak heran, sih. Waktu bel berbunyi tinggal sebentar lagi. Ekor mataku mulai menjelajahi kelas ini. Mencari sesosok rambut mangkok khas Lee. Dan kulihat Rock Lee berada di bangku urutan kedua dari depan dan kanan, bersebelahan dengan Hyuuga Neji.

"Lee!" panggilku dari ambang pintu. Lee nampak terkejut. Entah karena apa wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat. Seperti baru saja melihat Sadako dengan wajah menyeramkannya.

"Sa-sakura-chan." Meskipun pelan dan jarak kami yang terpaut jauh, aku tahu Lee menyebut namaku dengan tergagap.

Dengan langkah tersedat-sedat, lelaki yang biasanya energik ini berjalan ke arahku dan Ino.

"_Daijoubudesuka?_" tanya Ino dengan pandangan heran. Terang saja, kan. Semua orang mengenal Lee sebagai siswa yang energik. Tak pernah seorangpun melihat Rock Lee berjalan lamban—bahkan saat Guy-sensei menyuruhnya berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak lima kali—karena saking seringnya ia menggelorakan semangat masa mudanya.

"_Daijoubu," _jawabnya. Tubuh Lee tetap tegak. Tapi, pandangan matanya tidak fokus. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri. Aku dan Ino memandangnya curiga. Ada apa dengan Lee?

"Lee, kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Bisa?" tanyaku.

Lee melirik ke arah kiri dulu sebelum menjawab, "mu-"

KRINGGGG!

_Kuso! _Aku mendengus sebal. Bel berbunyi begitu nyaring seakan mengusirku dari ambang pintu.

"Lee, boleh kita bicara saat istirahat nanti?" tanya Ino dengan logat memaksa.

Lee diam sejenak lalu kata "ya" meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di kantin, Lee. _Jaa-ne."_

Aku tidak percaya. Aku dan Ino sudah menghabiskan hamper semua waktu istirahatku untuk menunggu Lee. Tapi, lelaki dengan kepala mangkok itu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Meskipun aku dan Lee hanya teman-sekolah-yang-kebetulan-bersebelahan-kelas aku tahu kabur sangat bukan gaya Lee sekali. Aku menghela napas agak kasar. Sepertinya si secret admirer itu memang tidak ingin kutemukan untuk saat ini.

"Rock Lee _no baka._ Berani sekali dia menipuku," ucap Ino disusul suara dengan suara meja yang dipukul. Aku memandang meja itu prihatin. Ino yang sedang marah memang mengerikan. Aku jadi penasaran, apakah si secret admirer itu lebih mengerikan daripada Yamanaka Ino yang sedang marah? "Serius, Sakura, secret admirer bodohmu itu mencoba melatih kesabaranku," Ino melanjutkan. Syukurnya, kali ini tidak disusul dengan suara gebrakkan meja.

"_Gomen_," ucapku.

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Sorot matanya terlihat heran. "_Forehead_, yang salah itu secret admirermu. Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau terkena darah tinggi, _Pig_," jawabku. "Lagipula aku juga tidak mau menuntunmu berjalan kalau kau benar-benar terkena darah tinggi nanti," lanjutku sambil memamerkan cengiran kuda.

Aku melihat wajah Ino mulai memerah. Setelahnya aku tak mau mengambil resiko lagi saat Ino mulai menatapku marah. Dengan cepat, aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Aku sangat bersyukur karena tempat duduk di kantin tidak memiliki sandaran. Hanya berupa kursi kayu panjang sehingga sangat mudah melompatinya dan kabur dari terkaman Ino. Sialnya, karena terlalu terburu-buru aku kurang memperhatikan keadaan di belakangku sampai tanpa sengaja tubuhku menghantam tubuh seseorang dengan keras. Aku merasakan hidungku terasa nyeri.

"_Gomen."_ Aku sedikit menunduk dan menggosok hidungku.

"Hn."

Tubuhku terasa kaku untuk beberapa detik. Suara dan kosa kata singkat itu terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku. Sangat amat familiar sampai aku yakin kalau aku bisa menebak pemiliknya dengan tepat dan akurat.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan," ucapnya sambil menatapku datar. Yeah, datar.

"_Ha'i." _

"Hn," ia berucap singkat. "Nanti pulang sekolah mampir dulu ke rumahku," Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Seolah mengerti, Sasuke menjawab, "latihan musik. Aku tidak mau mendapat nilai kosong di pelajaran Kakashi-sensei.

Seketika aku menepuk jidatku. Aku melupakan tugas Kakashi-sensei.

"Errr... maaf. Aku melupakannya," jawabku sambil melirik Sasuke. Ekspresinya memang tetap datar. Tapi entah kenapa, otakku malah mengartikan ekspresi itu sebagai 'sudah kuduga'-nya Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumanan sejuta arti itu kembali melucur dari bibir tipisnya. Kemudian ia melangkah lagi. Melangkah menuju kelas karena bel masuk mungkin akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi. Harusnya aku dan Ino segera kembali ke kelas. Ino? Yang benar saja! Aku kembali menepuk jidatku lagi. Aku melupakan Ino. Parahnya lagi, aku melupakannya saat ia sedang marah.

"Melupakanku, eh?" ucapnya dengan menyungging senyum termanis dan terjahat di wajahnya. Aku meringis miris untuk diriku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa berharap Ino tidak akan merontokkan rambutku atau melubangi dompetku dengan tagihan makan nanti.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya. Bersih dan asri. Mereka memiliki halaman yang luas dengan berbagai macam tanaman yang tumbuh di setiap sisinya. Bangunan rumah mereka memang masih menggunakan aksen tradisional. Tapi saat kau memasukkinya, kau akan menyadari betapa luasnya rumah mereka dengan banyak perabot modern yang aku sendiri tidak berani menafsir harganya. Pasti sangat mahal.

"_Tadaima,"_ ucap Sasuke sambil melepas sepatunya. Aku mengikutinya.

Aku dan Sasuke mulai memasuki kawasan rumah lebih dalam. Mikoto _baa-san_—ibu Sasuke—menyambut kami.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke-kun." Mikoto _baa-san _mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas. Bisa kutangkap ekspresi Sasuke yang seketika tertekuk lalu mendengus. "Wah, ada Sakura-chan juga," kini perhatian ibu dua anak ini beralih padaku. Setelah memeluk dan memberikan kecupan selamat datangnya-nya, ia mengambil ancang-ancang menarikku. Aku tahu Mikoto _baa-san_ memang menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak perempuan di rumahnya—mengingat hanya dirinya seorang perempuan di keluarga ini. Mikoto _baa-san_ pernah bercerita padaku, bahwa menjadi satu-satunya perempuan membuatnya sedikit kesepian. Tidak ada teman mengobrol dan teman belanja untuk mengisi waktunya yang terlalu luang sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

"_Kaa-san, _Sakura kemari untuk mengerjakan sesuatu denganku," suara bass milik Sasuke terdengar.

Mikoto _baa-san_ melepaskan genggaman tanganku. "Sayang sekali, ya, Sakura-chan, ayam ini selalu memonopolimu setiap kali kau ke sini," ucapnya dengan sarat kecewa. Aku menahan tawa sekarang. Bahkan ibunya saja menyebutnya ayam.

"_Gomen, baa-san, _lain kali aku akan ke sini khusus untuk _baa-san,"_ ucapku berusaha mengembalikan raut ceria di wajahnya. Dan berhasil. Mikoto _baa-san_ kembali menampakkan senyum cerahnya.

Aku mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai berjalan ke lantai atas. Dia menuntunku menuju ruangan yang kukenali sebagai ruang musik. Yeah, keluarga Uchiha memang memiliki ruang musiknya sendiri. Alat musik di sini lumayan banyak, meskipun tak sebanyak di sekolah. Setidaknya mereka memiliki piano dan violin yang kami butuhkan sekarang.

"Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan berganti baju sebentar," ucapnya menyadarkanku dari acara pengamatan rumah Uchiha. Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu mendudukkan tubuhku pada kursi kayu panjang di dekat jendela.

Setelah sosok Sasuke hilang ditelan pintu, barulah aku melanjutkan acara pengamatanku. Aku menengok ke arah luar jendela yang kebetulan menghadap langsung pada taman. Di sana banyak tumbuh tanaman bunga dengan berbagai jenis. Mereka tumbuh dengan cantik sampai membuatku terpesona. Mungkin Mikoto _baa-san_ merawat bunga-bunga itu dengan baik.

Aku mendengar pintu yang terbuka dan mengalihkan atensiku dari taman. Kulihat Sasuke kini sudah mengenakan pakaian santainya. Kaos biru polos dengan celana pendek selutut yang dikenakannya menciptakan aura yang berbeda dengan aura yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat sedang di sekolah. Sasuke terlihat lebih segar.

"Bisa kita mulai latihannya?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk lagi menanggapinya. "Aku sudah siap."

Sasuke mengambilkan sebuah violin dari dalam lemari di sudut ruangan. Ia mengeluarkannya dari wadahnya lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

"Kau ingin kita memainkan lagu apa?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan _My Memory? _Aku sering mendengarnya saat melihat Drama di televisi."

"Hn," gumannya. "Kita pernah memainkannya di Festival Budaya setahun lalu, kan?" Sasuke membuka laci di sebelahnya.

Setahun lalu aku dan Sasuke memang pernah menampilkan lagu _My Memory_ saat Festival Budaya untuk mewakili kelas kami. Sejujurnya, itu saat pertama kali kami saling kenal. Kenal dengan dekat maksudku. Pertama kali bertemu, kupikir Sasuke seperti es kutub berwujud manusia. Dingin dan diam—sekarang pun persepsiku masih sama—. Aku yang dari dulu memang tidak menyukai keheningan—apalagi ditambah suasana canggung—mengusahakan banyak cara untuk berbicara dengannya. Entah membicarakan hobi, ekskul basketnya, kadang juga menjejalinya dengan gosip, meskipun aku tahu manusia kutub sepertinya pasti tidak menyukainya. Hasilnya tidak jauh beda. Tapi, setidaknya kami sudah tidak canggung lagi saat itu. Sasuke juga mulai merespon keberadaanku saat kami melakukan latihan.

"Iya."

Sasuke masih tetap mengaduk-aduk isi laci di sebelahnya. Lalu memberikan selembar kertas berisi not balok padaku.

"Kita sudah pernah memainkannya. Kurasa tidak sulit," ucapnya sambil beranjak menuju piano-nya.

"Ya. Aku pikir juga begitu. Sepertinya ini akan lebih mudah, ya."

"Hn. Kita mulai."

Sasuke mulai menekan tust-tust piano dengan jari panjangnya. Aku mengikutinya, menggesek violinku sesuai dengan nada yang tertulis dalam not sambil terpejam. Nada-nada yang kami ciptakan seakan mengantarku pada dunia lain. Hanya aku dan Sasuke di dalamnya. Kami terasa menyatu.

Karena saking menghayatinya, tanpa terasa lagu ini sudah berakhir. Aku membuka mataku.

"Kau melakukan beberapa kesalahan," ia mengoreksi.

"_Gomen."_

"Hn. Mau kuambilkan minum?" tanyanya.

"Boleh."

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan keluar menuju dapur. Kutengok lagi taman bunga di balik jendela. Warna kelopak bunga yang warni-warni membuatku merasa nyaman. Bunga yang banyak macamnya itu ditanam berkelompok sesuai jenis dan warnanya. Lalu diberi pagar pembatas di sisi kanan dan kirinya, seperti dibuat jalan. Namun, ada beberapa bunga yang sepertinya sengaja dipotong. Rasanya tidak mungkin Mikoto _baa-san_ tega memotongi bunga yang ia rawat setiap hari. Saat itu juga aku teringat dengan secret admirer yang menerorku beberapa minggu ini. Sedikit berharap kalau orang _itu _Sasuke. Tapi, sepertinya bukan, deh, mengingat kepribadiannya.

"Hn. Minumanmu Sakura." Begitu aku mendengar suara Sasuke, aku langsung berbalik. Sasuke datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua jus jeruk yang kemudian ia letakkan di meja kecil di dekat pintu.

"_Arigatou,_" ucapku. Sekali lagi kulirik taman bunga di sebelahku. Hm, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga bertanya, kan? "Sasuke-kun, kenapa bunga Mikoto _baa-san _banyak yang dipotong asal?"

Sasuke melirik taman itu sebentar, lalu menjawab, "mungkin ulah Itachi."

Tuh, kan, benar apa yang kubilang. Padahal pasti manis sekali kalau benar Sasuke yang melakukannya kan.

.

.

**TBC**

**NB: Lama nggak ketemu, minna~ Gomen, yak, Yuuki updatenya sangat amat lama sekali. Yuuki kena WB jangka panjang, jadi setiap mau ngelanjutin fict ini rasanya berat banget T.T tapi bersyukur juga akhirnya bisa nyelesein chapter dua ini #lambailambai. Selain itu juga, ditagihin mulu. Dan karena Yuuki orangnya baik, jadi kupersembahkan fict ini khusus untukmu #ngahahaha~**

**Yosh! Mungkin fict author bau kencur ini makin gaje dan hilang arah (?) Tapi, terimakasih buat yang udah sempetin mampir juga yang udah nungguin—kek ada yang nungguin aja—Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin review~ #winkwink**

**Big thank's to cherryl, .3, Guest, Manami Lavera, Kimura Megumi, hanazono yuri, mikahiro-shinra **udah dilanjut, nih!


End file.
